The Lady Of the Leaf
by xoxmonicaa
Summary: She took three paces across the room towards the windows.She saw it all with her own eyes.Sir Uchiha. Suddenly the Mirror cracked from side to side ." THE CURSE HAS CAME UPON ME "cried the lady of the leaf. Inspired from Lady of Shalot. NOT A SONGFIC!


**This story is inspired by the song " The Lady of Shalott " I tried to keep to the song, but than i reolized it would be one short ass story, so i had to add alot that was not in the song.**

**Enjoyyyyy :)**

- - - -

" Waah! Waahh!" A newborn pink haired baby cired in the arms of her mother.

" Hush, dear little one! For I and your father are present. No harm shall come to thou" The mother cooed

" I love you, darling. For you have borne me the most beautiful of all daughters. Let us proudly show her to the world." The Father smiled

" What shall her name be?" asked the mother

" Sakura. For her pink hair. Tis like the colour of a Skaura tree. A cherry blossom tree" The father replied.

When suddenly the door swung open.

A horrible witch stood there, ugly as sin. Before the father and the mother could do a thing, the witch cast a spell on them, and they were instanly dead.

" For this infant is too beautiful! I envy it. I shall lock it in a tower, away from the word, so no one can see her beauty!" The witch cackled.

- - - -

15 years from now, is where our story begins.

In the middle of a field of flowers, with twin rivers siding along it, sat four grey walls and four grey towers. They were over looking a path people would take, to go to Konoha, a nearby village.

Sakura sat in one of the four grey towers. In a beautiful long dress, with her long flowing pink hair. Inside those four grey walls, there were only a few things.

A web with colours gay

A chair

A mirror

A window

Sakura spent 15 years of her life in that tower, under the care of the witch. The which didnt do much. She fed her, and bathed her. When she finished eating and taking her bath, she was sent to the top of the tower, to her room.

Sakura was forribidon to look out the window, becuase if she did, the world would see her gorgous face.

Days over days, weeks over weeks, years over years, Sakura would sit in her chair, weaving steadily. Only to see the outside world through the mirror.

She wove gorgous dresses, for no one to see, for it was forbidon. She also wve the mirrors magic sights.

If she were to look outside the window, and see the outside world through her own eyes, not through a mirror, the curse would activate.

For she knows not what the curse may be, so she weaves steadily.

To pass time, she would sing songs.

Everyone knew there was a lady trapped in a tower, and everyday, people would hear her lovely voice echoing through out the villages. They called her, " The Lady of the Leaf "

One day.

Through the mirror, she looked and saw a gorgous sight.

A man dressed in armor.

Riding proudly ontop of a white horse. His black hair shining in the sunlight.

The shield he was carrying bore the title " Uchiha" She fell in love instantly.

Soon to come, that night, she saw a couple lately wed.

" I'm half sick of shadows" she said as she turned away. " How I long to peer out the window. To see the beautiful world with my very own eyes, not through this reflective glass! But, if I were to take just one look, The curse will come upon me! Ode! For what can this curse be!?"

Days went by. She wove and she wove. She sang and she sang.

The witch soon came up to the chamber.

" Dinner." she said.

Sakura followed her down the long dark stairs.

The dinner was mirsrable as always.

While the witch was collecting the dishes, Sakura asked, " Oh, Witch. What will happen if I look out the window."

The witch stopped in her tracks, and dropped the dishes, brekaing them into thousand of pieces.

Sakura screamed at the noise

" MY APOLIGIES!"

" HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LOOKING OUT THAT WINDOW!" The witch screamed

" I have no intrest looking out the window, Only for curisity, ma'am" Sakura said

" NAY! YE SHALL NOT LOOK OUT THY WINDOW, FOR THE CURSE SHALL BE!" The witch screamed

" My deepest sorry and regrets, madam" Sakura said quietly

" To your chamber. No bath." The witch ordered

" Yes." Sakura said, she she made her way up the stairs.

The next day, the witch didnt come up to bring her food. Nor did she the next.

On the third day, Sakura was starving. She heard footsteps outside the door.

" Witch?" she asked

The witch opened the door.

" Have you learnt your lesson?" she asked

" Yes, ma'am." Sakura said, looking at the ground.

" Very well." The witch said as she pulled out a loaf of bread.

" This is all you get tonight."

" I greatly thank you, witch."

" Good."

Sakura started to sing her beautiful songs. Soon, came a voice from below

" LADY OF THE LEAF!"

Sakura peered through her mirror.

She saw a knight with blonde hair yelling at her chamber

" LADY OF THE LEAF. I HAVE COME TO RESCUE YOU! ANSWER ME AND I WILL BE RIGHT UP!" he yelled

Sakura thought for a moment. Soon, the witch came bursting into her room.

" You know better than to talk to anyone other than me. To show your face to anyone other than me!" The witch yelled as she slammed the door and started to fly downt the stairs

" Oh kind sir, I wish I was able to answer you" Sakura said to herself.

She continued to lok at the man through her mirror.

Soon, she saw the witch appear next to the man. She saw her make familar hand motions, and within second, the man was up in a flame, burning alive, and to death.

Sakura cringed at the sight. This happened anytime anyone went near her, or tried to comunicate with her.

The witch, than made her way up to Sakuras Chamber.

" I rid himof the towers.. No unwanted visitors for a while" the witch smiled

" Oh witch! Every visitor is unwanted! Cannot you allow me talk to one other person, aside from you?" she whined

" OH! NOW IS MY OWN COMPANY NOT ENOUGH? I COOK FOR THEE! I BATHE THEE! I GIVE THREE A BEAUTIFUL MIRROR, AND A WEB! UNGRATEFULL LITTLE VERMIN!" the witch yelled, as she stormed out from the room.

Sakura was not fed for another three days. On the third day, the witch asked her if she learnt her lesson. Sakura said yes, and she had dinner and a bath. The next morning when she woke up, so peered through the window

There, in the glass, she saw a man riding on a white horse.

His silver armor was shining in the sunlight.

Underneath his helmet, was his shiny black hair.

" Sir Uchiha!" Sakura gasped

She started to sing her delicate songs.

In the mirror, she saw the knight stop, and listen to her song. He looked around to see where the source was. His eyes laid on the tower. On her window.

" I cannot take this any longer!"

She took three paces across the room.

She peered out the window.

She saw the bright sun in the sky.

She felt the warmth on her pale face

She saw the water lilles bloom

She saw the river flowing gracefully

She saw Konoha

She saw Sir Uchiha.

But, Sir uchiha, had already rode on, not seeing her face.

Suddenly, the mirror cracked from side to side

" THE CURSE HAS CAME UPON ME!" cried the Lady of the Leaf

She instantly felt something bubble up inside her.

She quicky ran out from her chamber, and down the candle lit stairway.

She passed the witch. She was screaming as loud as she was able to, while smoke came from her, as she burned to death.

Sakura took her very first step outside, she ran through the flower bed, loving every moment. The feeling of life between her toes. He warmth of the sunlight shining on her body .The cool wind hitting her face.

She ran towards the river. She found a boat.

In the side, she carved " The Lady Of The Leaf"

She was felt her blood slowly being frozen.

She untied the boat, and lay inside of it. It was floating towards Konoha.

Even though the pain was excruciating. [ The feeling of your blood freezing more and more by the second]

Sakura did not regret her disision. She loved and cherished everyminute of this. To be outside of her dark tower.

Sakura started to sing. She sang and she sang.

Singing in her song she died.

Not long after, the boat silently came afloat to Konoha.

Villagers, Knights, Kings, Queens all saw the sight. A boat coming down the river.

They all gathered around, as they read her name " The Lady of the Leaf "

The royal cheer, and the palace lights died, as she floating along the river side.

Sir Uchiha came to this commotion.

" The Lady of The Leaf" he read.

He stood there silently for a few moments. Soon he said

" For she has a lovely face. God in his mercy lend her grace"

_The Lady of the Leaf._

_- - - _

**A/N- If you want the lyrics to the song, or to listen to the song. Just look the song up on youtube, and the lyrics on google. It is called " The Lady of Shalott" by Loreena Mckennitt**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
